starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Галактическая Империя
Галактическая Империя, также известная как Новый порядок или Новый порядок Палпатина, – галактическое государство, созданное Верховным канцлером Палпатином взамен Галактической Республики. Республика, существование которой продолжалось 25000 лет, исчезла после периода политического хаоса и опустошительной Войны клонов. После победы над генералом Гривусом в Битве на Утапау во время расправы с лидерами Конфедерации независимых систем, учиненной Дартом Вейдером, Верховный канцлер Палпатин объявил себя Император Галактики и преобразовал Галактическую Республику в Галактическую Империю. История Происхождение Можно считать, что Империя началась с тайного стремления сенатора Палпатина с планеты Набу, чьим вторым лицом был лорд ситов Дарт Сидиус. Используя Торговую федерацию для блокады Набу, он направлял развитие кризиса и манипулировал королевой Амидалой, чтобы спровоцировать выражение недоверия Верховному канцлеру Валоруму и в результате самому стать Канцлером. Когда его ученик Дарт Мол был убит на Набу Оби-Ваном Кеноби, Сидиус взял в ученики бывшего джедая графа Дуку. Граф Дуку присоединился к Торговой федерации, возглавляемой вице-королем Нутом Ганреем, и другим представителям Конфедерации независимых систем. Эти сепаратисты развязали войну с Галактической Республикой. Конфликт получил название "Войны клонов", поскольку со стороны Республики в ней участвовали солдаты-клоны. Палпатин провозглашает Новый порядок.]] Палпатин оказался умелым и эффективным руководителем, быстро избавившим Сенат от коррупции. Его власть в результате Войны клонов значительно возросла, поскольку Сенат c готовностью предоставлял Палпатину всё больше и больше чрезвычайных полномочий. Наконец Сенат потерял почти всю власть и немногим более, чем формальностью, которую нужно было преодолевать Палпатину для проведения своих законов. Но Сенат всё ещё сохранял символический статус; Канцлер Палпатин по-прежнему прикрывался пышными и церемонными обращениями к Сенату, но его власть выражалась в контроле над тысячами сенаторов, вовлеченных в сети его собственной коррупции. Но Анакин Скайуокер раскрыл, что Палпатин является Лордом ситов, и уведомил об этом мастера-джедая Мэйса Винду. Отряд джедаев, ведомый самим Винду, попытался арестовать Палпатина. После недолгой схватки Палпатин, казалось бы, был повержен, но подоспевший Скайуокер потребовал от Винду не убивать лорда ситов. В глубоком замешательстве, Скайуокер, тем не менее, помог Палпатину убить Винду, и таким образом стал новым учеником Императора, Дартом Вейдером. После этого Палпатин отправился осуществлять Великую джедайскую чистку, в результате которой погибли тысячи джедаев, а Дарт Вейдер уничтожит вице-короля Нута Ганрея и остальных сепаратистов, собравшихся на огнедышащей планете Мустафар. Так закончилась Война клонов. Утвердив свою власть и положение, Палпатин под предлогом мнимого мятежа джедаев издал Декларацию нового порядка и провозгласил себя Императором (19 ДБЯ). Многие граждане новообразованной Империи с воодушевлением поддержали идеи, изложенные в Декларации Нового порядка, во многом из-за насилия, охватившего Галактику в последние годы. Многие сенаторы всем сердцем поддержали новое государство, и лишь небольшое число осторожных сенаторов предпочли ждать и наблюдать, как новое правительство будет решать государственные задачи. А оно обещало заменить неустойчивость – силой, хаос – порядком и неопределенность – решительностью. Теперь можно утверждать, что основы Империи были заложены ещё в бытность Палпатина Верховным канцлером, тогда же были устранены и все угрозы. Таким образом, переход от Республики к Империи был относительно гладким. Важно подчеркнуть, что не всем сенаторам нравилось то, что происходило. Фактически, Петиция 2000 должна была донести опасения этих сенаторов до Палпатина. Первыми петицию подписали Бэйл Органа, Мон Мотма и Падме Амидала. Когда Палпатин развеял все сомнения в своих истинных целях, это стало одной из причин, приведших к созданию Органой и Мотмой Альянса за восстановление Республики. Империализация .]] С появлением империи все институты старой Республики были разогнаны или изменились до неузнаваемости. Была проведена масса переименований, чтобы восславить Императора: неожиданно Cектор Корусант стал Имперским сектором, сам Корусант – Имперским Центром, Галактик-сити – Империал-сити. Галактический Сенат превратился в Имперский Сенат, Великая армия республики – в Имперскую армию, а Республиканский флот – Имперским флотом. Четыре дряхлых разведывательных агентства Республики объединились в одну Имперскую разведку с бывшим директором SBI Армандом Исардом во главе. Дворец Республики был перестроен и расширен, став Имперским дворцом, затмевающим остальные здания Имперского Центра. Бывшая Комиссия по защите Республики (КОМПОЗР) была переименована в Комиссия по охране Нового порядка (КОМПОНП). В течение нескольких дней лишь горстка названий напоминала жителям о Республике. В течение первых лет Империи Галактика пережила самое величайшее военной строительство в истории. Для более эффективного управления секторами и регионами Империи был создан Совет моффов. Народная поддержка политики Палпатинской администрации была выскокой. Хотя попытки установления тоталитарного режима оставались слабыми, власть постоянно укреплялась до перелома в 4 ПБЯ. Although this attempted totalitarian regime remained weak, it was continually strengthening until the break-up of the Empire in 4 ABY. Темные времена Император чувствовал угрозу Новому порядку со стороны уважаемых каамаси, и потому отдал приказ атаковать их планету Каамас. Отряд ботанских диверсантов вывели из строя генераторы защитного поля, сделав планету уязвимой для орбитальной бомбардировки. Во время этой атаки некогда прекрасный мир был превращен в отравленную пустыню. Мирные каамаси рассеялись по Галактике. В 18 ДБЯ Император создал похожее на астероид супероружие "Глаз императора", чтобы с его помощью уничтожить джедайский анклав на Белсависе. Но смертельное оружие было обезврежено двумя рыцарями-джедаями, и джедаи на Белсависе смогли спастись. Примерно в то же время начались простесты против тирании Галактической Империи на Гормане в Cекторе Серн. Флагман Уилхаффа Таркина был блокирован мирными протестантами, которые расположились на посадочной площадке и отказывались уходить, мешая приземлению. По подразумеваемому разрешению Палпатина, Таркин посадил корабль прямо на протестующих, многив ранив и убив. Это было названо Горманской резней. Инцидент стал поводом для создания Альянса за восстановление республики. Многие джедаи также сопротивлялись режиму Палпатина. Оли Старстоун и группа переживших Приказ 66 джедаев вместе с Роаном Шрайном попытались восстановить Совет джедаев, но безуспешно. Группа полетела на Кашиийк искать других выживших джедаев, но в результате начала массированный захват планеты. Дарт Вейдер убил Роана Шрайна и остальных джедаев. Бывший среди них вуки по имени Чубакка спежал в город, чтобы найти свою семью. Ферус Олин всместе с друзьями, среди которых был мастер-джедай Солас, устроили немало беспорядков на имперских планетах, включая восстание на Белласе, два проникновения в Храм джедаев на Корусанте и уничтожение имперского гарнизона и оружейного центра на Набу. На Кесселе группа джедаев, включая мастера Тсуя Чоя и рыцаря-джедая Бултара Свана, попытались заманить в ловушку и убить Дарта Вейдера. Все они были убиты, а Вейдер получил повреждения своего костюма. В 1 ДБЯ Император и Вейдер стали целью покушения группы имперских офицеров во главе с гранд-моффом Трахтой. Трахта считал ситов древней глупостью и полагал, что управление Империей не должно основываться на культе двух человек. По плану отряд подготовленных штурмовиков, подчиняющихся только заговорщикам, должен был уничтожить двух лордов ситов. Однако заговор провалился из-за внутренних разногласий. Сопротивление господству Империи , Уилхафф Таркин и Марселин Уэссел.]] Когда истинная сущность Империи стала понятной, три наиболее влиятельных сенатора: Бейл органа от Алдераана, Гарм Бел Иблис от Кореллии и Мон Мотма от Чандрилы – организовали тайную встречу и подписали Кореллианское соглашение. Был официально создан Альянс за восстановление Республики, более известный как Альянс повстанцев. Однако угроза повстанчества позволила Палпатину поддержать Доктрину Таркина: управлять не силой, а страхом силы. Незадолго до Битвы у Явина Палпатин ввел в государстве чрезвычайное положение и распустил Имперский Сенат. Так исчез последний орган, представлявший ценности и идеалы Республики. Ключевым инструментом внедрения Доктрины должна была стать Звезда смерти – космическая станция размером с небольшую планету, обладавшая достаточной огневой мощью, чтобы уничтожить целый мир одним залпом мощного суперлазера. Тогда как многие планеты могли иметь защитные экраны, способные отразить практически любую обычную атаку, ничто не способно было сопротивляться этому ужасному оружию. Оно было уничтожено в Битве у Явина, что стало первой космической победой Альянса повстанцев. Армия повстанцев была партизанскими силами, стремившимися уничтожить Империю и возродить Галактическую Республику. Эта цель была номинально (и по существу) достигнута со смертью Палпатина и Дарта Вейдера, а также с уничтожением второй Звезды смерти в Битве у Эндора. Раздробление Империи .]] Империя была слишком большая, чтобы пасть с одного удара; ещё примерно десять лет Повстанцы (вскоре переименованные в Альянс свободных планет), а затем – Новая Республика, освобождали Галактику от бывших имперцев, объявивших о своей независимости, и всё ещё сохраняющих верность Империи командиров, таких как Траун и Исанна Исард. Даже до гибели Императора Палпатина в 4 ПБЯ стали медленно проявляться признаки раздробления. Первым явным проявлением стали действия моффа Каласта, позднее имела место более серьезная ситуация с участием торговца оружием адмирала Харкова, а кульминацией стала внутренний вооруженный конфликт с гранд-адмиралом Деметриусом Заарином. Положение стало угрожающим, когда Заарин попытался совершить переворот, ухитрившись захватить лорда ситов прямо на борту императорского флагмана, но ситуацию спас адмирал Траун. Сразу после поражения Империи в Битве у Эндора власть получил Главный визирь Сейт Пестаж. Однако ему не хватило личных качеств, знания Силы и ужасной внешности, которыми обладали Император Палпатин и Дарт Вейдер, чтобы сохранить целостность Империи. Адмирал Харсск стал первым, но не последним, имперцем, который объявил себя независимым диктатором и создал собственную мини-империю. Его примеру последовали адмирал Терадок, адмирал Зсиндз и генерал Делвардус, и это лишь малый список. Сейт Пестаж смог удерживать трон лишь недолгих шесть месяцев, прежде чем был смещен Имперским советом, состоящим из трех трибунов. Имперский совет действовал по указке директора Имперской разведки Исанны Исард, и его правление прекратилось жестоким образом при непосредственном участии Исард. Исанна Исард смогла сохранять Империю и оказывать сопротивление агрессивным диктаторам, а также Триокулусу и лже-Каданну, также претендовавшим на трон, в течение двух лет, пока контроль над Имперским Центром не был ей утерян. Когда Исанна Исард почувствовала, что упускает власть над Империей, она потребовала от своих ученых разработать биологический вирус, опасный только для инопланетян, который позднее был выпущен на Корусанте. Когда Корусант пал под натиском Повстанцев, ведомых эскадрильей "Бродяги", им пришлось столкнуться с эпидемией, доставившей немало хлопот новому государству. С потерей Корусанта распад Империи продолжился и вскоре единственной серьезной имперской силой в Галактике остался только Зсиндз. Исард смогла избежать смерти и сбежать в собственное маленькое королевство. Осколки Империи и Новая Республика впервые оказались по одну сторону баррикад. Оба государства считали опаснейшей угродой диетатора Зсиндза. Зсиндз попал под давление обеих сторон, но только совместные действия адмирала Рогрисс и генерала Соло позволили одолеть Зсиндза. Временный альянс после этого распался, и между Империей и Новой Республикой продолжились столкновения за власть над остатками владений Зсиндза. Новая Республика наносила Империи удар за ударом, выигрывая одно сражение за другим и окончательно доказав свое превосходство, выбив из Куата, огромного мира по производству кораблей. Поражения Империи продолжались до возвращения гранд-адмирала Трауна. Гранд-адмирал Траун был военным гением. Ему единственному из не принадлежащих к человеческой расе удалось дослужиться до высшего звания в Имперском флоте и остаться последним гранд-адмиралом. В кампанию гранд-адмирала Трауна удалось возвратить в лоно Империи почти половину Галактики, но всё закончилось, когда Траун был предательски убит собственным телохранителем. Капитан Пелеон, заместитель Трауна, понимал пределы сосбтвенных возможностей и скомандовал отступление. Новая Республика немедленно воспользовалась вакуумом власти у имперцев и избавилась от возможных угроз в виде отсавшихся мелких диктаторов. Под предлогом преследования имперцев, обвиняемых в различных преступлениях, Новая Республика начала войну против принц-адмирала Креннеля. Несмторя на нового союзника Креннеля – клона Исанны Исард, и плану настоящей Исард вернуть себе звездный суперразрушитель, Новая Республика одержала победу и продолжила развивать успех, оставив слабозащищенными Центральные Миры. В 10 ПБЯ несколько имперских диктаторов, вдохновленные тем, чего гранд-адмирал Трауна смог достичь ограниченными силами за столь короткое время, согласились организовать под командованием Имперского совета атаку на Центральные Миры. Силы Новой Республика не шли в сравнение с мощью вновь объединенной Империи, и после короткой и решающей кампании Империя освободила Имперский Центр в Четвертой битве за Корусант. Однако после возвращения Корусанта Совет решил, что пришло время избрать нового Галактического Императора. Многие адмиралы, генералы и моффы не согласились, и вскоре на Корусанте разгорелся вооруженный конфликт между различными группировками. Большая часть планеты превратилась в руины, и противостояние прекратилось лишь тогда, когда через семь лет после взятия Корусанта Император Палпатин объявил о своем возвращении. Большинство солдат и офицеров вернулись к выполнению своих обязанностей, но некоторые из диктаторов изменили присяге, а другие бежали, спасая свои жизни. Возвращение Палпатина После смерти Трауна у Империи появился новый лидер – клон самого Палпатина. Дух мертвого деспота, покинувший его тело у Эндора, вселился в клона и начал восстанавливать Империю, чтобы через шесть лет набрать силу и в очередной раз бросить вызов Новой Республике. Клон Палпатина собрал лояльные войска и многих независимых диктаторов в единую силу, штаб которой расположился на планете Бисс в Центре. Серия крупных сражений и новое супероружие почти привели к победе над Новой Республикой, но окончательное поражение потерпела всё же Империя. Трансформация Вследствие смерти воскрешенного императора Империя начала стремительно распадаться. Её не стало во время правления Зандела Каривуса, но это не было концом борьбы. Чуть позже адмирал Даала казнила тринадцать самых сильных в военном отношении диктаторов и поставила их войска под флаг Империи. Это новое государство, часто называемое Осколок Империи, вскоре поетрпело первое поражение, и Даала передала бразды правления Гиладу Пелеону. Ещё несколько неудач имели место в последующие годы, заставив Осколок Империи переместиться в захолустные сектора Внешнего Кольца. Понимая, что поражение неизбежно, Пелеон посчитал возможным просить мира. Когда мирное соглашение с Новой республикой было подписано, Осколок Империи вступил в период стабильности, которой ночто не мешало до Войны с юужан-вонгами, во время которой Осколок Империи стал союзником Новой Республики и её государства-преемника, Галактической Федерации Свободных Альянсов в борьбе с захватчиками. Возвращение могущества Между 40 и 130 ПБЯ Осколок Империи стал приобретать больший контроль над Галактикой. В течение этого времени Галактический Альянс начал Проект Оссус, эксперимент по терраформингу с использованием технологии юужан-вонгов. Первоначальный эффект оказался превосходен, но из-за вмешательства враждебных сил дальнейшие опыты привели к появлению на коже жителей планет болезненных образований. Разозленный подобным исходом, растущий Осколок Империи разорвал Анаксский договор и вступил в войну с Альянсом. В конечном результате Осколок взял Корусант и получил контроль над остальной Галактикой, объявив себя Галактической Империей. На тот момент её возглавили императоры династии Fel, но затем контроль над Империей получил Дарт Крайт, лидер Нового ордена ситов. Государство и политика вместе с несколькими имперскими гвардейцами на борту второй Звезды смерти.]] Император Палпатин обладал в Империи абсолютной властью. Главный визирь Сейт Пестаж был главой правительства и занимался текущими делами до Битвы у Эндора. Дарт Вейдер занимал посты Верховного главнокомандующего Имперским флотом и Военного исполнителя. Двумя советниками Императора Палпатина являлись Янус Гриятус и Сим Алу, сопровождавшие императора при посещении Звезды смерти II. Палпатин пользовался услугами личного наемного убийцы – Руки Императора, одной из них была Мара Джейд Скайуокер. После Императора реальная власть была сосредоточена в руках гранд-моффов, одним из которых был Уилхафф Таркин, и правителям регионов, которые в конце концов стали управлять своими регионами напрямую. На самом деле, Галактическая Империя была ещё более децентрализованной, чем Галактическая Республика. Системы были объединены в сектора, а сектора – в сверхсектора. Ими управляли моффы и гранд-моффы, чья власть распространялась на регионы Галактики. В этом было отличие от структуры Галактической Республики, которая давала сенаторам контроль над их секторами. Власть опиралась на использование политики устрашения в форме Доктрины Таркина, названной по имени гранд-моффа Уилхаффа Таркина. Доктрина предлагала подавлять инакомыслие страхом силы, а не использованием силы. Примером её использования стала Горманская резня. Оправданием Доктрины Таркина была слишком высокая цена и непрактичность использования чистого террора в виде миллиардов и миллиардов единиц живой силы и техники для поддержания порядка. Инструментом для применения доктрины стали Имперские войска: штурмовики, мощный флот устрашающих кораблей, вроде звездных разрушителей, и боевые машины, вроде AT-AT – призванные вселять во врагов страх, при необходимости уничтожая. Аершиной этой политики стала постройка Звезды смерти, космической станции, способной уничтожить целую планету. Даже мирные выступления против политики Империи пресекались с использованием грубой силы, часто приводя к жертвам и увечьям тысяч, как случилось во время Горманской резни. Планеты Империи больше не имели права голоса и удерживались в рамках дозволенного боязнью силы. Разочарованные сенаторы, безуспешно пытавшиеся использовать законные средства и проверенную временем систему сдержек и противовесов, теперь искали путь устранения режима Палпатина через восстание. Экономика Галактическая Империя имела сложную и разнообразную экономику. После Войн клонов в Империи начался процесс стабилизации и роста экономики. Хотя в Эпоху Империи значительно возросли государственный контроль и централизация экономических процессов, это мало повлючло на экономику, что проявилось в практическом отсутствии инфляции. Империализация Торговой федерации Галактической Империи создала пустоту, вскоре заполненную контрабандистами, старавшимися удовлетворить высокий спрос на транспортные услуги, созданный политикой Империи. Контрабандисты процветали в Эпоху Империи в качестве независимых перевозчиков и в составе крупных организаций, вроде Хорх Кар'дас, Квелев Таппер, Талон Каррде или Бустер Террик. После распада Империи, проигравшей Битву у Эндора, появилось множество различных денежных единиц, и курс обмена изменялся в широком диапазоне. В то время кредит обеспечивался несметными богатствами планеты Муунилинст. Society and culture The culture of the Galactic Empire was ascetic and minimalist. These aesthetics were encouraged throughout the Galaxy by the Coalition for Progress, an arm of COMPNOR. During its short existence, the Empire was not particularly brutal in the suppression of artistic culture, as it was primarily interested in military and political dominance. However, pressures from the New Order left their mark on the art of the Imperial period. The Empire's New Order emphasized Human and, to a lesser extent, humanoid supremacy, with other alien species like Wookiees, Mon Calamari, and Lurrians subjected to slavery. Antislavery laws were repealed and legislation legalizing the persecution of aliens was passed. As a result, the vast majority of the government officials were composed of humans, with only rare exceptions like Grand Admiral Thrawn climbing in the ranks of the military. A high degree of male chauvinism was also seen in the Empire's military and government. Combining this with the alien persecution, the Empire was often referred to as having "NonHuMan policies". Exceptions to this male chauvinism included Ysanne Isard, Admiral Daala, and Tessala Corvae. Some argue that while the Empire was unquestionably xenophobic, there is little to suggest that the Emperor himself was. In fact, some believe that the privy councilors and advisors that filled Palpatine's court and ran the Empire on a day-to-day basis were the xenophobes, and applied "Human High Culture" on their own accord. Вооруженные силы Имперские вооруженные силы – военная составляющая Галактической Империи. Их предназначение – выполнение боевых заданий по всей Галактике, а также поддержание порядка на имперских планетах. Поскольку имперский Новый порядок основывался на страхе силы, имперские войска играли в государстве очень важную роль. В таких условиях военные могли нарушать субординацию, и напряженность в отношениях адмиралов с гражданскими ведомствами существовала на протяжении всего имперского периода, потребовав введения должности офицера по политической части, относящегося к Имперской службе безопасности. В ранние годы Империи большинство штурмовиков были клонами, оставшимися после Войны клонов. Однако с середины периода существования Империи большую часть уже составляли призванные на службу люди. Возможно, это была мера, вызванная нехваткой финансов и времени, поскольку для выращивания клонов требовалось и то и другое в значительных количествах. Новобранцы проходили тренировки в основном на Кариде, где их ожидал суровый курс подготовки. Во время правления гранд-адмирала Трауна штурмовиками снова стали клоны, оказавшиеся главной составляющей Имперских сил. Астрография Территория Галактической Империи в момент наивысшего расцвета состояла из более чем миллиона миров] и 50 миллионов колоний, протекторатов и владений по всей Галактике, протянувшись в от границ Центра до Дикого пространства. Первоначальное название столицы Империи – Корусант, однако планета была переименована в Имперский Центр. Мало кто, кроме правящих кругов Империи пользовался новым именем, и после захвата планеты Новой республикой ей было возвращено прежнее название. За кулисами *Преобразование Галактической Республики в Империю, возможно, основано на преобразовании Римской республики в Римскую империю; Римская республика пережила преобразование из-за войны, внутренней борбы и действий её двух лидеров, Юлия и Августа Цезаря. Другие аналогии можно найти в становлении Третьего рейха, а также спорных мерах безопасности, принятых США. Appearances *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the'' Liquidator *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Vader's Quest'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Prince'' series *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II *''X-wing'' series *''Kella Rand, Reporting...'' *''Thrawn Trilogy'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Jedi Academy Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Darksaber'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''The Hand of Thrawn Duology'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''The New Jedi Order'' *''Legacy of the Force'' *''Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' }} Sources * }} *''Empire Star Wars 20th Anniversary bonus mag'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' See also *Empire of the Hand *Empire Reborn *Galactic Emperor *Imperial Academy *Imperial Remnant *New Galactic Empire *Pentastar Alignment *Rank Insignia of the Galactic Empire *Second Imperium External links * on Wikipedia *Galactic Empire Data Bank * Категория:Формы правления en:Galactic Empire de:Galaktisches Imperium es:Imperio Galáctico pt:Império Galáctico